Truly In Heaven: True Colours Revealed
by Skywalker-Walking the skies
Summary: This story takes place right after my other FIC Truly In Heaven, hence the Title. During this story there will be action, surprises, lust and betrayal. We find out what could possibly shatter the Jedi Order and what could save it completely. Only one way to find out more is to read on to the first chapter and more. May change to be M rated. And do please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes guys its back by popular demand Truly In Heaven the sequel. This time we see pour heroes struggle and pull through with devastating blows to relationships and friends may become enemies. This is not the last story to Truly In Heaven as I'm hoping to make a sequel. But I'd would really like your views in the story, ideas or anything for it good or bad. Reviews result in hopefully faster updates! Enough of me blabbing **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

POV-Erin Skywalker

Its been three months since that days I became the Grand High Jedi Master and the days since then have been fun. However today was just another one of those days sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Yeah sure being the Grand High Jedi meant that you had heaps to do it just wasn't one of those days. I had called a meeting this afternoon for all Jedi to attend whether via hologram or present. I walked down several corridors in search of Anakin and Ahsoka. I had reached the threshold to their dorm and heard them talking about something.

"Ahsoka, have you realized that the Chancellor has become more edgy ever since Erin appeared?" I over heard Anakin say

"What to you mean?"

"Like he's become more nervous and has asked me to meet with him at least once a week to keep him informed of Jedi Activities. I'm beginning to think that the Chancellor may have to do with corruption"

Ahsoka laughed "All political leaders are corrupt whether its a small party or big"

"True," Anakin thought "but I think there's something more to him"

That second I curled my hand into a fist and knocked on the door. The door slid open and there I stood

"Erin, hi" Ahsoka greeted giving me a hug "it's good to see you again since you've been cooped up in that chamber"

"Yeah kinda regret taking the role" I chuckled

"Sis," Anakins low baritone said with a warm welcome "how's life since your no longer my padawan who wasn't a padawan"

He crushed me in a right embrace.

"You'd think I had just come back from a year long mission with the way you guys are acting"

Everyone just gave a harmonious laughed and below at why I'd just said.

"Did you need something?" Anakin asked.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I can expect you two to be at the council meeting tonight. I'd like your support" I responded

"We'll be there don't worry. Even if I have to drag him there, Erin" Ahsoka said quickly, punching Anakin in the chest playfully.

I bowed my head and left their room.

Later

The meeting had started and all of the Jedi Masters were here plus my Jedi companions. Everyone was informed of the victory in the outer rim.

"Obi wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Korkie you four have now been promoted to my personal Jedi council to be consulted only if I am not available"

Yoda stepped forward and all gave them holo data chips

"These data chips, allow you access to files they will" Yoda said

"All of this doesn't make sense Erin. If you wanted every single Jedi to listen in on this it better be very important" Master Plo said

"Of course master Plo" I responded quickly "as most of you don't know is that they're is seven chosen ones not just the one as first believed. I foresee a future of darkness if the seven are not found. As we all know and feel through the Force is that Darkness is among us. The seven will defeat this and bring peace to the galaxy. Darkness use to exist stronger than it does currently but it will get stronger. This Jedi Order will stop this once and for all and will hopefully control the peace and keep it; for as those who forget the past are doomed to repeat"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later

POV-third person

Anakin and Ahsoka were sleeping peacefully in their dorm when the door to their room slid open. Ahsoka snuggled in closer as a shadowed figure merged forward. Anakin stirred in his sleep opening his eyes. The dark figure backed out of sight. Anakin saw that it was nothing and kissed Ahsoka on her forehead.

"Ani," Ahsoka whispered "I love you so much." Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh Ahsoka, what would I do without you?" Anakin smiled

"You mean, what would you do without me, I've saved your back so many times"

And with that they both smiled and then crack into laughter. Anakin quickly grabbed his lightsaber, without notice, before falling back to sleep.

Not making a sound, the other presence in the room moved swiftly, accidentally stepping on something making enough noise for Anakin to notice. He jumped out from under the bed sheets and ignited his lightsaber, luckily he had his pants on. He took a defensive stance over Ahsoka who came to see what was happening.

"What's happening?" Ahsoka mumbled

"Stay down!" Anakin snapped back, "there's something in here" he finished quieting down to a whisper. "Use the force and turn the lights on now!"

There in white and blue armour stood a very familiar person.

"Rex?!" Anakin and Ahsoka yelled in unison

And as soon as he had appeared he disappeared. Ahsoka sat up in the bed, letting the blanket fall and expose her to the cool night air. Anakin having calmed down and turned the light off and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Come back into bed Ani"

"Okay"

The Next Morning

POV-Erin Skywalker

I woke up to someone banging on my door. I flicked my bangs out if my face after getting a hair cut. The knocking became impatient.

"Just wait a second please!" I called our frustrated

I jammed my palm on the panel and the door slid open. Before I could react someone jumped onto me knocking myself back as the door slid shut. I opened eyes to see light pouring in around the figure of Korkie.

"Korkie!" I gasped as he rolled off of me

"I'm so sorry Erin I didn't mean t-"

"Shh it's okay"

"Your presence is needed in the council chambers"

I nodded, walking quickly to my destination. The chamber doors slid open and I was welcomed to a room full of conversation. I heard Anakin and Ahsoka talking to Luminara and Barriss about a figure like Rex had snuck into their rooms and then vanished with nothing stolen or touch in their rooms

"Okay, please calm down" I asked standing in the middle of the crowd of Jed. "Okay you've been all seeing something right?"

"Yes Master but I don't get how Rex could do that" Anakin said being formal

"Yeah and how is it that he can get in and out without being sensed?" Ahsoka added

"Okay I'll find out what's been going on."

Everyone forwarded out. I waved my hand for Anakin, Obi wan, Korkie and Ahsoka to follow me to the private chambers I had installed only for us to discuss matters like this. We all sat down onto meditative mats and started to talk.

"Ahsoka," I began "when you rescued Rex from the now dead Grievous did you hear anything whilst in the vents?"

"Yes I did. I was just about to lift the grate to drop down I heard Grievous saying something like you'll forget everything and become something new. Something like that and then I heard him convulse as I saw a blue substance injected into him."

"Wouldn't you think I, his General, be able to know if this was Rex?" Anakin butted in as I completely ignored him

"Right I think its time to have a little chat to the Captain. Don't you?" I finished as we all walked out and took a speeder to the Clone Barracks.

We entered the facility clearly with no expression written on our faces as we all forwarded in, not taking any acknowledgment from any of the men as they saluted as we walked past. I guided us into the training area which was damp, muggy and smelt of sweat. I could feel Korkie's jealousy begin to rise. I smiled back at him reassuring him that he was the only one for me. We found Rex just finishing what looked like a brutal hand to hand sparring session. He wore only a pair of lycra sporting shorts as he undid the bacta tape round his wrists and ankles. Sweat glistened over his perfectly toned torso, definitely showing off his six pack. If I didnt have my love for Korkie than this would definitely be counted as a flirtatious stare.

"Rex, we'd like for you to come with us" Obi wan stated as Korkie snapped a pair of binders onto Rex's wrists.

POV-Anakin Skywalker

I gave Rex a solemn look as he was driven out of the barracks with only his body suit on.

"Ani," Ahsoka started,"we've both commanded Rex for many years and this; this just doesn't feel right"

I swung my arm around her shoulders before adding, "I know Soka. I was upset with him before but this; it shouldn't be this way"

"I know that this is my job but; I feel bad for doing this" my sister said walking away

I saw Korkie walk over to Erin and comforted her, leaving Obi wan to escort Rex to the detention facility.

Ahsoka and I sat down on the metal platform watching the sun as it set, leaving a beautiful down cast of a purple shadow.

We hugged each other in a tight embrace before kissing passionately. Anakin took my hands and stood us up. He looked down at the ring he'd placed on my finger several months ago. We must've read the engraved words at the same time.

"No Matter What" we both whispered in unison

Ahsoka diverted her gaze to her right and my gaze followed as we both smiled. My sister and Korkie were lying on the platform laughing before they both sat up. Korkie looked at Erin before kissing her gently both closing their eyes as they enjoyed the moment together.

'Another beautiful relationship for my master plan' an insidious voice transpired.

POV-Third Person

Captain Rex is still in custody after interrogation, after interrogation. Somehow with bigger matters at hand he had been forgotten and left in a detention block all on his lonesome. Anakin and Ahsoka had been sent away on meditative leave, whilst Erin and Korkie stayed at the temple handling matters there and then. Obi wan on the other hand had been sent to Mandalore for his own reason that Erin had quickly confirmed. The last time Obi wan had seen Satine wasn't too long ago as he'd snuck out under Master Yoda's nose before being called to rescue Erin and Padmé, 4months ago.

POV-Obi wan Kenobi

I haven't seen Satine in ages! My dearest, I held close to my heart. Finally I get a bit of some alone time to myself and love life. I was due to arrive on Mandalore within a matter of less than an hour. I had brought my Astromech R4 with me to land my ship whilst I get ready. I walked to the back of my ship where I had a different attire to wear it was a baggy marone over lay of a white Lycra-like shirt and pants. It was held in place with a purple belt around the waist. I put on a pair of old combat boots that I had polished nicely to match the new attire. After I straightened it all out R4 bleeped that we had landed.

"Stay here and land the ship in Satines hangar once I follow inside"

I ran out of the ship and down the landing ramp. My anticipation rising by the minute. I didn't see Satine anywhere only what looked like her maid. I stopped my run and looked confused towards the lady.

"My, the Duchess has described you exactly the way you look! Tall, strong, handsome…"

"I presume you know the Duchess Satine? General Kenobi, of the Galactic Republic" I said introducing myself.

"Yes. And it's seems you are a skilled fighter like she also mentioned" she sighed "I'm Alesha Kareuwar, Duchess Satines personal Stylist handmaid and all of the above. I'm to take you to her, she is waiting"

And with that we got into a speeder and arrive at Satines personal 'getaway'. I nodded my thanks to Alesha before running inside to find my Duchess.

"Satine, Satine! Stop hiding from me it's been too long" I called.

Out of the shadows emerged the beautiful figure of Satine with a, difference to her. She slowly approached me, protectively cradling her tummy with her hands. I quickly went over to her and gave her a hug, kissing her on her cheek. I looked down into her eyes, seeing a sadness towards something.

"Obi," Satine began "we need to have a serious talk"

"You're not having second thoughts about the wedding" I gasped

"No no Obi it's not that, of course I'll marry you"

"Then, what is it?"

"Obi wan I'm pregnant"

I gasped

"How far are you along?" I asked worried

"4 months. Why?"

"That's brilliant at least I didn't miss the whole part of your growing stomach"

"Obi, I thought you didn't want a child?" She asked worried

"I always have my darling, Mine, Forever" I whispered to her holding her hands as happiness filled her heart and knocked away the sadness

"Forever, Mine"

I swept Satine off of her feet and carried her up to her room. No matter how much she begged for me to put her down I still held her in a bridal position before placing her on the bed.

It was all fun and games and teased each other about how the Republic Senate is far superior to the neutral Mandalore. Don't know how we got from there to baby names.

"Do you know what sex the baby is?" I asked my soon to be wife

She giggled "Yes I do it's a boy"

"I'm thinking Kyp"

"Eww Obi how's about Will"

"Korkie"

"Turner"

"Spanner"

"Aboiden"

"Torquil"

"I've got it!"

"What Satine what!?" I said trying to sound like an excited child

"Wilder" she replied

"I like it, Wilder Kryze Kenobi"

We both laughed together as we agreed on Wilder. We stripped down and slid under the bed covers staring into each others eyes. I turned the light off with the Force before things got hot and heated.

POV-Alesha Kareuwar

"Lucky Bitch," I murmured "thats should be me instead of that stuck up little Duchess she is." I scoffed as they both moaned with each others touch. Satine slightly screamed as she orgasmed. It wasn't long before I heard what sounded like the Galactic Republic General's release. I laughed as I heard them collapse.

"Ha ha ha little do they that I am planing something that will potentially shatter them both completely."

* * *

**So sorry for Not Getting This Up Sooner. Code Call2 Was stopping me so hopefully this Chapter Is Longer Than The First Chapter previously. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about not updating sooner. I am greatful to those who are reading this! So here the next chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jedi Temple POV-Korkie Kryze

It was a normal day in the Life as a Jedi for me. Walking around the temple acknowledging fellow Jedi who wandered past me. I was to meet with Erin and since attachment was allowed now many Jedi had come back and rejoined the order. I knocked on her door before she used the Force to slide the door open. She was wearing a black tube top, leaving her perfectly, muscled, stomach open to the cool air; a mini skirt but she also had 1/2 cut tights on as well. She was sitting on her cot looking worried as she read a file on a holo pad. Erin the looked my way, getting up. Erin stood to full height walking over to me as her long, dark, brown, luscious, hair with many black streaks sway as she walked towards me. She pressed her lips against mine. I was surprised by it but soon embraced it remembering when we were on the platform together. I enjoyed it, a lot and slightly lent towards her a bit more, caught amongst my own emotions. I parted away blushing, in doing so.

POV-Erin Cho Skywalker

What just happened? What am I doing?

His eyes were bloodshot. The rings under his eyes were black, purple, red and puffy.

"Korkie you need rest" I said walking to him cupping his face as he leant into my hand

"I can't rest. I can't stop thinking about you." that look in his eye it had a glint of craziness.

"Korkie!" I whispered shouted gently pushing him away from me. "Korkie you need rest"

"I can't I need to be with you!" He yelled

"Korkie stop!" I reasoned with him pleading for him to get so sleep.

I had to do it. I promised if never use it unless it was necessary. I needed to do it. I had constructed a device that is directly connected with my mind so I could call it with pure thought instead of using the Force. I built it for a situation that I couldn't get out of, for example if I was captured.

'Come to me' I thought closing my eyes

Narrator/voice of Admiral Yularen

The mutipurpose device is wrist gauntlet that snaps instantaneously to the users arm. It acts as a communication device, a hard-light hologram of a shield, the memory banks of over 10,000 different buildings or can scan on site, maps and coordinates on every planet, the ability to breakdown different aspects of technology, built in weapons systems, detect anything approaching or leaving a building and most importantly, it can take the form of anything as long as its detached or it will cloak to the users clothing.

I chucked on a robe as my gauntlet shot a stun bolt aimed at Korkie.

"MD give me a direct route to the east wing corridor and the approximate time travel at a full sprint" I asked before a hologram popped up of the temple.

"Approximate time is 5mins. Alert Korkie has regained consciousness"

"Bring my fighter to the eighth floor and leave it above the eastern corridor window" I continued asking my multipurpose device

"Immediately sir. Alert! Korkie is behind you!"

Damn it! The eastern corridor window was just in my sights. I used the Force to run the rest of the way before falling out the window and onto my fighter.

POV-Korkie Kryze

I saw Erin break the widow glass and fall as I had just rounded the corner leading to her. She fell out the window as if she'd run too fast and couldnt stop so smashed the window and fell. I felt a pang in my stomach as I came back from being over taken by a feeling so unnatural to me. I heard Erin thud to a level spot as I fell to my knees. I didn't even bother going over to the window to see if I could help her, I could feel that she was already long gone. I, Korkie Kryze, her boyfriend, had just made Erin kill herself.

POV-Anakin Skywalker

I woke up noticing that Ahsoka had already jumped out of bed. I stood up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes not bothering to put a shirt on to go with my pants. I sleepily walked down the hallway and saw a blue light coming from the communication room. I shrugged it off knowing Ahsoka had probably made her daily call to the temple this morning.

We had arrived on Naboo a few days back and I had taken Ahsoka to the secret outlet behind the waterfall when me and Padmé had spent our days when we were together. We'd installed a whole mini house in the cave with everything we needed. It was just perfect being with the love of my life, in a secluded spot out in the pristine wilderness. I calmed myself, listening to the trickling sound of the waterfall at our front door. I closed my eyes as I put my head under the softer hail of the water; waking me up before walking out, shaking my head side to side, frantically throwing droplets out of my hair. I ran my fingers threw, hopefully to some what get knots out.

Ahsoka came out to where I had plopped myself down against the rock relaxing, with my ankles crossed and hands behind my head, again listening and closing my eyes to the trickling water. She cuddled up next to me as I felt her warm hands run up and down my chest in little, circles. I softly moaned as she stared at my face tracing the scar over my right eye, and brushing my damp hair out of my face. She tickled her fingers over my lips, before she replaced them with her soft, delicate, supple lips. I ran my hand over her montrals, enjoying the way she devoured my lips with hers. Ahsoka parted from my lips purring from the way I stroked her montrals and lekku. But she didn't take she eyes off of mine.

"Anakin, my parents had contacted me several months back and I blew them off. I was just talking to them..." Ahsoka continued to cuddle with me. Her eyes locked with mine as she took a deep breath.

"And..."

"I had the feeling that I had someone growing inside of me and only another togrutan could tell if they were pregnant by going through a series of symptoms and questions"

I gasped "you don't mean your…" I tried to say something but I was speechless

"Ani, I'm pregnant" she whispered

I swiftly pulled her onto my lap, enveloping her luscious, edible lips. I was so excited that I was going to be a father! I managed to get us to our room. Our lips locked together, waiting for the right moment to engage into a full on session of pretty much sex.

POV-Erin Skywalker

It felt good to be back in the air as I calmed myself down. Korkie had gone completely ballistic on me. I might have been wearing a revealing out fit of a tank top, skirt, tights and boots but it made no sense for Korkie to be like that.

"MD plan a direct route to Senator Amidalas pent house"

"Certainly mistress. Her apartment is 80klicks east" A hologram popped up with the red dot as me and a yellow line of where I needed to go.

"Thank you MD your services are no longer needed power down"

I heard the distinctive bleep and as it powered down. I landed my fighter on her balcony and unlocked the door with the Force as I walked expecting to find the Senator.

"Senator Amidala!" I called "Senator Amidala"

I didn't have to call for long as she came out of the shadows holding a blaster as she put it into a holster. She smiled and bowed to me, acknowledging my presence.

"It's good to see you again, Master Jedi Skywalker"

"Senator it is good to see you too, only I wish it was on a nicer occasion" I looked down at her "you have strong ties with Satine Kryze correct"

"Yes I do, we know each other very well when I was there on a diplomatic mission and I met her nephew Korkie"

"Would you know why he'd go completely insane and start chasing me for no apparent reason."

"What?!" Padmé said outraged "that's impossible. Korkie would never do something like that!"

"Well, I'm needed else where and do keep watch of him for me, I need to see my informants"

"Of course Master Jedi Skywalker" she bowed as I got into my fighter and left for Naboo.

POV-Padmé Amidala

I saw Erin take off in her fighter as I dashed down to the Chancellors office, letting a dark cloak flow freely with each step. Admiral Tarken, vice chancellor Amedda, and myself in the little light that was coming through the windows. I stepped forward with Tarken and Amedda on either side of me as my heels collided with the ground, the sound echoing in the unnatural quietness of the chamber. I kneeled before the chancellor, lowering my head and taking the hood from over my head off. I stared into the death like eyes of Palpatine as chills were comfort to me as I lifted his delicate hand and kissed it.

"My master," My voice was filled with darkness, lust, hurt and betrayal "Your bidding has been done. The Jedi order is being torn apart, right under their noses"

"Good my dear, but one more thing" he said insidiously

"What may that be my master"

"Make sure that the master and learner get back together. Now, it's time for you to pay up"

I nodded continuing to speak, "yes my lord, she will be yours. Just remember that all I want is Skywalker"

POV-Obi wan Kenobi

I saw Alesha hovering above me as she unfastened the binders around my wrists and ankles. I groaned sitting up as my head was spinning. I pulled my hands to my face swinging my legs over the side to stand up. Then it hit me. That evil woman Alesha had tortured me in ways unimaginable and I was in no hurry to tell anyone what had happened. Somehow during the night Alesha had managed to subdue me and bring me down to her private room. She'd shocked me with a force collar numerous times and had tortured me my playing with my mind. Yes, she was good, too good in fact for even myself to withstand her torturous ways. She blamed for everything of how her family had suffered because of the war and she believed that this was a good way of getting even. Satine was forced to watch it all play out thanks to a camera but however she was using Satine as leverage as she'd wiped her memory. Strangely enough she had me healed by a medical droid.

"Kenobi," she hissed in my ear "if you tell anyone she dies. I activate a switch and boom her mind with exploded, literally and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

"Well then Alesha, I'll be leaving"

I march out the door leaving Alesha inside in awe as the door slide shut I started to run and took the turbo lift, grabbed Satine and took her to the hangar. I stopped running catching my breath as she heaved in air, frantically gulping it down.

"Satine, Alesha says that it's alright for you to come to Couruscont with me and all the officials want you to have you baby somewhere instead of here and with me. So come with me Satine" I pleaded

"Obi wan, why the sudden question?"

"I want you to come to Couruscont with me just incase someone is after you, besides it'll be good for you to see Korkie again" I sighed as she smiled

She got into her ship as I jumped into my fighter. Once we were far enough away from the planets orbit I looked out of my canopy to see Satine in the viewport with her hand pressed against the glass. I smiled at her just making out that she had a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't worry Satine I'll see you on Couruscont. Set the coordinates and I'll be waiting for you, my love"

"Be safe Obi wan" she barely whispered over the communications channel.

"I always will be, see you soon Satine Kenobi" I cut the link and without further delay I locked my fighter into the hyperspace ring and shot through the stars.

POV-Anakin Skywalker

_Blood so much blood, screams of horror, blaster shots, red all red, eyes a deathly yellow, a voice so sinister and insidious, a laugh scratching at your ear drums, vague voices screeching for mercy, twin crimson blades, laughter, dead, screaming._

I shot up in cold sweat breathing heavily before running into the refresher and hurling a thick, blue stream of something into the sink. Ahsoka rushed in moments after patting my back, slowly drawing circles on my bare back.

I wiped my mouth before saying "I'm sorry I woke you up Ahsoka"

"It's ok Anakin, family comes first"

I nodded washing the sink out before sighing "oh no it got on the mirror too" I went to wash it off until Ahsoka stopped me

"It says Sidious" She said puzzled squinting at the blue mixture

"It does too" I gulped as I jumped back pulling Ahsoka with me as it sparked into flames, disappearing.

"Pack up Ahsoka we're leaving today" I instructed suddenly taking the role as master again.

"Agreed, we also need to contact Erin, just before we leave we contact the temple"

I nodded and cleaned up before reaching under the bed to pull out my duffle bag and started to throw clothes, anything that'd we would need for the trip back to Couruscant. I shoved all the essentials in not worrying too much about clothes but chucked them in anyways. Ahsoka and I throw on our Jedi attire and loaded the twilight before racing back inside grabbing something quick to eat, stock up our ration packs and med kits as well before racing into the communications room, furiously dialing the frequency of the Jedi Temple in. No one picked up only a pre-recorded video played.

'This is Jedi Master Erin Skywalker I am sorry for the inconvenience of myself not being here to answer your call but I want everyone back inside the temple. I am calling all Jedi Masters, knights, padawans and younglings back to the temple for a high alert meeting. However all Jedi that are in the middle of a crucial battle must be complete. I repeat high alert. Code Blue we have a code blue. This is not a drill this a galactic emergency.'

The image faded. I gulped as Ahsoka and I felt the tension spike as we dashed to maneuver the ship out and into hyperspace, frantically grabbing our bags and shutting down all primary power to our getaway before using the Force to lift a bolder to block anyone from entering. I ran ahead of Ahsoka powering up the ship. Once Ahsoka was onboard I cleared the ship into orbit and locked in the coordinates for Couruscant. It was going to be one long trip. I fell into the pilot seat flinging my head back, giving a sharp gasp of pain as black tendrils drilled there way into my mind. I closed my eyes suppressing the mental attack any further before relaxing. Fortunately Ahsoka hadn't noticed, too deep in her own thoughts. I got up yawning, taking her hand.

"Come on, lets try and reach sis on her private channel"

We walked into the communications room and typed in the frequency of Erin's comm.

"Skywalker" Came a female voice from the receiving end

"Erin, am I glad to hear your voice"

"Anakin, Ahsoka I am glad that you called I was just about to leave for Naboo. I need you back as fast as you can get here. There's been a bombing on the communications tower and war room"

"Wha?! When did this happen?! How many we're injured? Who was in there at the time?! Wha-" Ahsoka stopped herself before she went over board and completely break down.

"We have our leads and I think that it's Korkie. All evidence is pointing to him from latest events. He's been over come, possessed by something so dark and cloudy."

"We are half an hour out" Ahsoka informed Erin "I've also received word that several fellow Jedi have been reported in the middle of a planetary take over and many battles all over the Galaxy and I believe can not and will not make it back in time"

"Alright then I will be sending everyone in the temple once you are there holipads that have every detail. Communications over the Jedi Temple are corrupt. Korkie is also still inside and I will need help to subdue him. Can I count on you two to help me?"

"Yes Master" We both said in unison

The hologram faded out.

Half an hour later.

POV-Ahsoka Tano

The ship shuddered as we came out of hyperspace, going up to the bridge to request permission to land our scanners picked up to other ships coming out of hyperspace 40klicks east. I heard shuffling and then a yawn behind me as Anakin rose up stretching, hearing several cracks.

"Snips, whatcha got?" He breathed

"I'm picking up two ships"

"Are they friendly or seppie?"

"Ones Mandalorian and the other one is a first class star fighter"

"Ha," Anakin laughed "Obi wan finally has the guts to introduce us to his girlfriend. Come on let's get this bucket to the surface. It'll be easier to get Korkie outta there before they both touch down"

After being granted permission to land we stalked into the temple, sensing our way to Erin's position. Anakin crept around every corner of the deserted halls making sure the coast was clear. I kept my hands wearily near my lightsabers as we got closer to her position. We entered a corridor that you had to go over a threshold. It had an eerie feeling and it was a part of the temple I had never seen before and by the look on Anakin's face neither had he. Stealthily our feet crept closer and closer to Erin's presence only leading us to a dead end.

"Ani, where do we go now?" I whisper shouted to him.

"Shhh!" He hissed back "We must've taken a wro-"

A hand wrapped around my mouth as we were both yanked back and into a large room. I tended up ready to ignited my lightsabers.

"It's okay," came Erin's soothing voice whispered, removing her hands.

I relaxed my body as she pulled up backwards through a door. We were taken into a larger room, the size of a hangar. The room looked nowhere near familiar and it was definitely not one that I've been in. There was a whole library of holo information and statues in the middle of it all in a ring. I wandered towards the statues as did Anakin. We were drawn in by a hypnotizing need to go there and into the center of the room. I was drawn to a statue running my hand along the engraved words.

'The Fearless. The one that holds no fear only hope and deep emotions. Nothing will stop her but without Balance anything could happen'

I didn't realize it until I took a step back after reading the worn engravement. It was only then did I realize that it was a statue of a togruta, a fully grown women that had the exact same markings as me and the exact same lightsabers and everything. I gasped shaking my head from side to side. I looked aimlessly towards Erin, she jerked her head and I looked around. There were status if all of us. Statues of the recently formed new council. Statutes of us including myself, Anakin, Erin, Korkie, Obi wan, Rex? But that didn't surprise me the most. Ventress was the last one I laid my eyes on.

I walked over to where Anakjn was as he swing his arm around me as he read the plaque on his statue. I clung to him like no tomorrow as we both read it aloud.

"Balance, the one who shall bring peace and order to the universe and restore into his rightful place. He alone is powerful but united with the seven chosen his power is unimaginable. However, if The Fearless is lost, distraught and anger that Balance wields draws him closer to the Dark Side"

"We must go, Korkie looms closer sensing his way" Erin interrupted.

We nodded following Erin. She walked past her statue ignoring it but I caught a glimpse of what it said. 'She shall lead but can not follow. She can believe in the light and work in the dark. She is a sinister force wielder and a crafty when she wants. Works in the way of the dark and reborn in the light. Long live The Dark Protector'


	4. Chapter 4:The beginning of the end

**Later in this chapter I refer to my fiction press story Bonded Forever, so if you wanna know more about it please PM me and I will do my best to help. Thank you to all you guys for reading this I really appreciate it and reviews really help so yeah keep it going and read on, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**POV-Erin Cho Skywalker**

I held my breath when I walked past my statue, praying to the Force they wouldn't read it. The silence raided the air, all I could hear was the click of my boots against the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks without turning around.

"Come on! Korkie is near and is to be stopped immediately" I half shouted, half commanded.

I listened to the shuffle of hurried feet as Anakin and Ahsoka caught up to me and stood by my side. I continued to walk with them on either side towards the fulcrum. Anakin grew anxious as we drew nearer to the hidden exit.

I gave them both a look before saying, "Everything you've seen in here will remain here and is to only be shared with the ones who have seen it. Never to be revealed unless told otherwise by me"

"Of course Erin" they swiftly replied in unison

I pulled the lever fulcrum and a door opened that lead into the halls. I grabbed my azure blades and ignited both, each held down by my side and lightly skimming the floor. Anakin held his blade to the side ready for anything whereas Ahsoka held her shoto in front and lightsaber reversed at her side.

I stopped and signaled to them to hold the position just as Korkie rounded the corner and started sprinting in a full forward assault right at us. He took a run and then leapt for maximum height and power bringing his emerald blade atop one of my azure. I clashed my other lightsaber against my own and began to push him off as he pressed his attack. I called upon the Force, pushing him off me whilst Anakin immediately engaged him. I struggled to catch my breath as a strange feeling began to take over. Anakin fought well parrying his attacks as well as countering them, pressing him back. Korkie was not going to give in and wasn't going to let exhaustion get to him as Ahsoka took over and struck more blows and managed to force him to his knees. I was just about to take over and finish it when I ominously stumbled to the floor, flat onto my stomach. My lightsabers rolling away and deactivating in the process. No matter how much I wanted to move, I couldn't; no matter how much I wanted to help, I couldn't. They were calling me and I couldn't help it but let it happen. Anakin and Ahsoka were too busy to notice me so I let the Force call upon me, closing my eyes seeing the Master and Padawan fighting strong.

_I woke up in a familiar place where everyone is a being of the Force. I saw two human figures that I hadn't seen in a long, long time. One was female and the other male. The female was tall with long, dark, brown hair, brown eyes and a slender figure. The male was tall, slim, muscled, steely-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair._

_"Mother, Father" I almost whispered, "what news do you bring?"_

_"Do not deceive your friends and do not lose all hope and faith in them" father stated_

_"Korkie needs your help" my mother finished._

_I nodded before they faded away and I found myself in a misty red place._

_"Help me! Erin please get me out of here!" I heard a sweet voice yell. That voice! I knew that voice!_

_"Korkie!" I snapped; spinning and saw him dueling but his face was a lot different to what it really seemed on the outside._

_"Erin! Get me out of here!"_

_I dashed towards him but once I touched him I was brought back to consciousness._

I gasped, jumping to my feet. What seemed like minutes was only a few seconds as Ahsoka battled on. I lunged forward thrusting my blade below his and disarming him, Force pushing him into a wall, knocking him unconscious where Anakin snapped binders to his wrists. We took his body and escorted him on a heavily armed gunship to the detention facility. Korkie groaned still hazed from the battle. Perhaps whatever had a grip on him earlier is loose and he could break through.

"Palpatine…" I barely heard him whisper "Chancellor Palpatine…" he said again only louder

I knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"What about him?" I said quickly but sternly

"Sith Lord… he is the Sith we-…" his words were huskily spoken before he blacked out

I let my head drop in annoyance before getting up again.

"What did he say?" Ahsoka asked

"I'll tell you after." I responded instantly as the gunship landed and we escorted him into a detainment cell.

I walked along the many cells until is ended what I was looking for and began walking in the opposite direction to the others.

"Erin, the exits this way" Anakin prompted

"Give me a sec, I'll catch you guys up. Meet you at the temple"

Ahsoka nodded dragging Anakin with her out the exit. I smiled at them before I began to jog around the detention barracks looking for a particular someone. There were a lot of high class scum in the cells but I came across the very person I wanted to get outta here. A male clone was sitting in the corner of his cell carving another tally mark into the wall. He had acquired a new scar, running from his left eye brow across the top of his head and down the back of his neck. It looked recent too. His blonde hair surrounding the wound was still stained red and the familiar brown eyes flicked up at me as I stopped and demanded a prison guard to assist me. Almost instantaneously a troopers with red armor was a few meters away from me at full attention and saluted me.

"Take this guy off the records he is free to go. CT-7567 aka Captain Rex is to be restored into his military combat as a Commander but under the wing of Jedi not Clone anymore"

"Sir yes sir!"

The troopers snappily typed in the lock number and the ray shield deactivated letting Rex walk free along side me outta there. He limped heavily with an arm around his waist as we walked closer to the exit. I slipped my hand under him and my arm around the back of his neck and a hand on his chest. This prison had really taken its toll on the poor guy.

"Rex," I whispered quietly, enough so no one else would here me "what happened in there?"

"Sir, the claim that has been claimed against me is false and being locked in the brig still doesn't explain why I haven't been court marshaled or anything-"

"Rex," I cut him off "I know you didn't do anything but you have been under an influence that I sense has stopped lurking in your mind. What else has happened? Tell me, how did you end up in such a way?"

"It was grub time and we all lined up in the mess area. I grabbed my food and sat down at a table. A group of bounty hunters I had arrested a few months ago approached me and well they started pushing me around and it turned into a fight. They insulted me and I wouldn't fight back so I said that I wouldn't fight girls which only made them angrier, so they continued their assault. My eyes went red and my anger took over. The next thing I knew they were all clawing at their necks before an echoing snap followed by a thud brought me out of what I had done. I fell to my knees and saw what I had become. Guards jumped on top off me knocking me out and I was put in a security cell. I'm a monster and I killed them in cold blood with a simple motion. They were unarmed and I killed them like firing a DC-17. I was so traumatized that I had killed so many at one time and so I was in my cell and I carved a gash right over my eye and down the back of my neck. I figured that if I was to live I am a good man but if I died I deserved it"

I stood before the transport and let him be taken in by another trooper. I got on with them and it took off towards the temple. He laid on a stretcher and propped himself up on his elbows, looking out the open doors.

"General, where are we going?"

"To the temple Rex. I've had all of your stuff moved there. I'm sorry"

"Sir with all due respect I don't want to be a Jedi. I have been trained as a trooper and that's what I am designed for. I'm not going to leave my brothers like this! I can't leave my men!"

"Rex it's not a choice it's your duty to fulfill the prophecy. You will still be leading your men just not as a Clone Captain but as a Jedi Captain."

"I will not allowed this to be forced upon me, you…you Jedi scum!" Rex shouted as I heard the charge of blasters, aimed at him. I signaled for them to stand down

"Rex please, I know what you're feeling I do; I really do…" I trailed off "when we get to the temple I'll explain it to all of you guys in a place that's more sacred than ever" I almost whispered.

He nodded, relaxing a bit as the gunship came down to land. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi wan were waiting at the platform and were delighted to see Rex safe and sound although with a new battle scar. The face that Anakin and Ahsoka had made when they saw him step out just warmed my heart after months of sadness hung over them. Their faces lit up brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine. Obi wan looked smugly at them, glad that they were back to normal. I walked past them letting them catch up; feeling a little sad remembering all those years ago when I trained in the Shaolin Temple. It was very strange to have an art so ancient still living that century then.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi wan and Rex walked up behind me as I held my head high and hands clasped behind my back as I took each step closer towards the secret room. Anakin ran up beside me, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop, lowering himself slightly to my height and looked me in the eye.

"Erin, what's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned for his younger sibling

"You'll find out. It's nothing really…" I replied before shrugging his hand off and walked faster than before into the temple.

In the back of my mind I saw him stand there for a few moments in disbelief. He knew I feared something and he knew that it would come out. The way he stood there looked dumb and pointless but Ahsoka soon caught up to him and wrapped her arm around him and they all walked behind me at a distance.

I wandered through the numerous corridors and hallways of the Temple and passed many fellow Jedi all over the place. I reached the alley and waited for the others to come around.

"Anakin where are you and Ahsoka taking us?" I heard Obi wan almost yell, frustrated at the fact he was walking into the unknown.

"It's fine old man, everything will be alright, beside we got Rex ol' boy here who don't know either where we're going." Anakin laughed

I saw shadows approaching as I lent against the wall. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi wan and Rex all looked at me expectantly as I just snapped my fingers and a door slid up and into the roof, walking over the threshold and into a small 5m by 5m metallic room. Once all in I slid a panel across and a hand scanner was provided before it followed with a retinal scanner. It then slid across and we all walked straight on through and into the hangar size room. I lead the group of us into a room in the back and sat down as they took a seat as well.

"Erin, where have you brought us?" Obi wan asked

"This is where I first started building the temple. The rest was added later on once I realized that the galaxy was full of so many force sensitives."

"Erin what happened earlier?" Ahsoka butted in

"What were you going to explain lil sis?" Anakin asked afraid on my part, cutting Ahsoka off before giving her an apologetic look.

I was in deep thought when Rex woke me back to the present.

"Sir?" He asked

"Yes sorry. What I say stays here and only between us. The truth of my past needs to be heard and overcome before it consumes me. Understood?"

"Yes Erin!" Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi wan and Rex all said sharply in unison.

I took a deep breath and began to talk, "3567 Shaolin arts still practiced in the deep vegetation of China and taught to use the ancient martial art form. The place of the Jedi, yet they may mot have known it, it was where the Jedi started and when it formed. My life before this one I always knew. I had always been in the temple without knowing any family at all cause the people in the temple were my family. I didn't need anyone else. I completed constructing MD and had finished my training. To us our MD's were the most important weapons ever wielding is the same as the Force but Qi was what we had called it and what we used as our connection to the past beginning and the future. It was unique and so pure and free then, unlike now the Force is dark, clouded and were taught to use something called Chajuho. Chajuho is a technique only used by the very few of the temples finest and even less if they can master it. With one thought each can connect with their inner selves and can see everything, everyone, every cell, atom, molecule, electron, neutron and proton. Connect with nature itself and the inner most forces of it. It should be instinctual, you do not think it just happens if you let it flow. Chajuho lead me to discover a whole galaxy out there full of Force sensitives and how I discovered master I had trained under was like no other warrior and when he died I had known him as my father and was put under and new master and that was when I started falling closer towards the dark side. He was ruthless and uncaring he would not care about anyone but himself and treat me like dirt. Jèng Mae was my master until I was sixteen and then I was put under a new master. He drew me closer to the Dark Side. He would beat me and punish me in the most cruelest of ways; if I performed one wrong move he would punish me for hours. I went through over four years of the torture and fell to he dark side by age twenty. I lived like that for four years and if it hadn't been for a boy the same age as myself I wouldn't know where I would be today. Acmil Park, I had trained the boy through trials and he continued to work alongside me but when I started falling, we began to fall out. I only had revenge for eight years straight and I ended up massacring my master after he told me that it was he who had killed Jèng Mae. Outraged I began to turn and fought my own friend almost to the death. He stopped me and I realized that with my power I was the strongest there was and I had to protect myself from others. I knew that I had to leave. I had finished my training and at age twenty four I left the temple and stole a high class cruiser and regretfully left my home and my loved one behind. My love for Acmil was so strong that it never broke and even though I had broken him we both had hope that I would return, back and united as one." I didn't realize that I was shaking so much until Anakin got up and knelt in front of me just as a tear slid down my cheek.

They all looked at me expectantly but utterly concerned and clearly felt sorry for me. I didn't know what to do I still had so much to tell.

"Let's take a break!" Ahsoka shouted as everyone jumped at the sudden outburst, helping me up as we all agreed that it'd do us good.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I figured that you would need sometime to get it all together and out since you must already be stressed enough as it is" Ahsoka smiled calmly

"Yeah…" I sighed walking away from her embrace.

I walked to a large viewing screen and looks down at the Couruscanti city below. It was so beautiful and romantic if only Korkie were here. I placed my hand on the glass, head hanging low, eyes closed and whispered, "I will avenge you my master and bring peace to this chaotic world. I will not fail you again. Mother, Father do not let us fall down the wrong path guide us to victory and together we shall do what must be done and watch over Earth. My love, stay strong and don't give up."

"Erin? Are you okay?" Obi wan's baritone interrupted.

"Yes?" I managed to blurt out, snapping around.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," I breathed "I think we shall"

Once again we all sat down in the room and I began to explain how I had left my loved ones and family, stealing a high class cruiser. I wasn't considered as a fugitive cause I was coming back despite high-jacking a cruiser. I explained how that I had spent twenty years space traveling and mapping almost every known planet there is today. I reached a planet where I had sensed a very strong presence and discovered a whole jungle planet, Kashyyk- The planet of The Wookies. I met the clan elders and the leader. There he had under his care a male Lannik which was what they referred to the creature as. He was humanoid and looked to be around eight years of age. Yoda: green skin, yellow-golden eyes, 0.4meters tall, language wookie. He was so strong in the Force so I took him under my wing and trained him and taught him basic the best I could during those twenty years. Half way through those twenty years I settled down on a planet which I later discovered was Couruscant. I had built this very room with the help of my eighteen year old Padawan. I stayed there for ten years frequently going on exhibitions into unknown and unmapped space bringing Yoda with me. We made modifications along the way to the small room and began to build it bigger and larger. It was filled with all of our knowledge some written in English or Couruscanti. After Yoda's 28th life day I granted him knighthood and told him that all of it was his to do as he wished and to find as many force sensitives as he could and train them. I gave him a map of where I had sensed children all a year to five years apart so he could have time to train them individually and get them all at different stages. 'Yoda I must leave' I had told him 'I have been your Master for twenty years and you are now a knight. I need to go on a mission alone for a few years I don't know how long but when I sense you in trouble or impending danger I will be back and I will be here with you'. 'Yes Master, await your return I do. Farewell to you, May The Force Be With You'. 'And to you' I gave him one last glance with a tear in my eye and hugging him before I left.

At long last I had pulled a small shuttle out of hyperspace and wiped the planet off the charts. I took the shuttle down and landed a klick outside of the temple. It had been twenty long years since I had been home and it almost hurt to walked through the front gates.

"Age 44, Shaolin Temple, 3587." I paused gathering my thoughts, inhaling a lung full of air closing my eyes and calling upon the force to help me through the next part, "I sprinted down to the landing ramp and broke into a full sprint through the forest before taking to the treetops to gain more height and cover more ground. I walked through the front gate of the temple and I saw the grounds full of children running around and practicing in their spare time. I walked straight down the middle and saw six arenas, three on each side, both containing a master and student training together. The very sight warmed my heart knowing that everything was how I had left it. I then made my way to the council chambers and found many familiar faces. They weren't in a meeting, yet they looked at me strangely. It took them a moment to realize who I was. Master Saito and Dr Young had instantaneously came over to me once they realized that I had come home. I was embraced from every side, knowing that Yoda had known exactly where I had gone. They took me happily into a training courtyard where Acmil was training a boy around age 20. I almost didn't recognize him but his Qi signature stood out completely. He looked different. He had toned up and had put some muscle on, fairly tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes with a fleck of blue in each and his trademark scar over his eye. My heart raced as I neared him and once I was within four meters of him I said his name loud enough so he could just here my voice. He immediately threw himself at me and embraced me in the tightest hug and I had returned it. He introduced me to his Padawan Jun-Lee. His training was impressive but was tainted by something. I told him that I feared he had had contact with Tai Lunńg's forces and he said that he had indeed and had tried to kill him in order to get to Acmil. Acmil was once in league with Tai Lunńg but he chose to be on the right side. He explained that ever since I left every chance they got Tai Lunńg would attack and try to get to Acmil emotionally and physically up to the day I arrived. I stayed there for another four years and trained a class of students. We were happily married and were inseparable. I contacted Yoda and told him that I'd like him to bring his students to the Temple and so he did. They arrived the next morning but that same morning Jun-Lee was missing in action after being sent on a scouting task during the night. Yoda myself and Acmil went to investigate leaving the younglings behind at the temple where they would be safe. We discovered Jun-Lee's body a klick and a half away from his assigned post. I reached into myself and unleashed Chajuho and sensed so much danger and a whole army of sinister warriors. It was a trap; and we had walked right into it. I sensed the Sith uprising in the shadows and its origins was here. I could feel a brotherly connection beginning to grow and I saw a future of seven of the most powerful beings with unlimited power. Tai Lunńg's forces and Jun-Lee's death over powered us. I activated MD and used it and my lightsaber to duel against so many oncoming enemies. Acmil had his double sided blade out and Yoda with his lightsaber as well. They divided us and we were going to be struck down, so we ran for it, all the way back to the temple. We activated the shields and nothing could get in for the next 72hrs but just as I was running up the many stairs to the gates a spear came from behind and struck me through the chest, piercing a little bit of my heart. I fell, Acmil caught me and pulled the thing out as we threw ourselves through the closing gates. The shield now active I was rushed to the healing room but I told them to just let me die. I said to Yoda and Acmil, 'the Sith are uprising. Take the younglings back to the temple in the morning and train them everything I've taught you. The Jedi is now your life and it is up to you. Acmil, my darling, I will always love you and I will guide you. Stay strong and clear headed. I will always be with both of you. I love you both very much. May the Force be with you…'." I stopped, collecting my thoughts. "Losing Acmil and everyone like that was terrible but I've learnt that attachments can make you stronger than before. Once I faded into darkness I spent many years being one with the force when I was reborn as Anakins sister when he was eight. We may have been born from the same mother but we had a permanent bond cause we were bonded so strongly within the Force. We may not have been on the same planet but we bonded and played with each other through the Force for a year or so before I remember Anakin not being there. I had tried reaching out to you as I grew up, and stronger but the distance was too great so I lived my life with a family on Earth, being removed from Tatooine at birth. Up until I was 14 I had lived with this family until I went back to the Shaolin Temple and discovered everything again. I was surprised it was still there after so many centuries. It'd been there for probably a millennium even if it had been restored countless times. I discovered that Acmil was one of the greatest warriors in Shaolin history and had brought down Tai Lunńg single handedly and died from old age. He was put in the same shrine as myself and had a phrase written on the roof above. 'A Jedi's love never stops burning nor does a Shaolin Warriors.' So that brings us up to when I was introduced to the council and lies were made as my cover up and therefore I became your Padawan which then turned into Grand Master Jedi" I finished talking letting myself breath some most needed air.

Silence flooded the air fooled by awe stricken faces.

"Oh sis," Anakin broke the silence "I'm so sorry" he said glumly before everyone gave me a hug.

"It's alright it's in the past and it's time to move on. We'll all be united one day."

We all walked out of the room and got some refreshments ad a bite to eat, relaxing and calming our nerves for a bit. We were all chatting away and just in the middle of a conversation my comm link went off.

"Skywalker" I responded

"This is Plo Koon, you are needed in the war room. There has been several simultaneous attacks and several Jedi killed and missing in action"

"On my way" I finished cutting the linking and running for the door.

Tensions were at an all time high as alarm bells rang through all of our heads, all of us sprinting out of the room and down towards the war room.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV-Third Person**

The Jedi Temple roamed with so many emotions at once, feeding Darth Sidious's power from the growing pain and betrayal all over the galaxy. Several Jedi killed, over a dozen MIA and many more to come.

In the war room whispers and murmurs escaped from many lips but once Erin and her comrades walked in silence remained.

"Planet wide invasions and Jedi outposts have been struck hard and deep throughout the entire galaxy. Our intel points to the Sith but our cameras say otherwise. This is footage from three weeks ago in the earlier stages of the attacks" Plo Koon said

**POV-Captain Rex**

I could feel shock rise in the room as a holographic image came up and started to play.

_There were a battalion of Clones walking down the corridors and straight towards the communications tower which was occupied by a Jedi knight and a Padawan. They all had their blasters loaded and ready to fire, walking into the comm room it filled with men and the commander stood in front of the stunned Jedi. _

_'What is the meaning of this?!' the Jedi Knight demanded_

_'You are being relieved of duty'_

_'Troopers stand down, under who's orders' the Padawan spoke up_

_'We can't do that sirs, we've come to realize that the Jedi are betraying us and therefore order 66 must commence. Fire at will!'_

_Blaster shots were fired and deflected countless times as the Jedi backed towards the large window panel. A powerful force push gave the Jedi enough time to slash the window and jump out but a lone clone, armed with a DC-17 shot the knight whilst the Padawan escaped with the Clones in pursuit. _

The hologram disappeared.

**POV-Anakin Skywalker**

I watched the hologram in horror of why the clones would turn like that. Maybe it has something to do with how the Chancellor was granted more power over the Republic earlier this week.

"Oh No…" I heard Ahsoka gasp

"What's wrong?" I whispered concerned as the holo-projector stopped playing

"That Padawan is O-Meir, one of the Jedi padawans I worked with when I was taken by a band of trandoshans and hunted down for sport."

"Soka, he'll be alright he must be a fighter if he survived on that planet longer than you." I assured her

"Yes but he had someone else with him, he's on his own out there now." Ahsoka let tears well in her eyes as she tried to focus on the matter at hand

"When things cool down I promise that I'll get everyone together and we'll get married, I promise you that for that night we'll make love until dawn if you want and hopefully by then our little one is safe and sound in our arms, ok?" I whispered lovingly to her making sure no one else would hear, nibbling and kissing away at her lekku.

"Thank you" she smiled back pecking my lips before getting down to business.

"Luminara I need you to go to Korkie and rid him of the strong grip this darkness has on him that has been influencing him. Anakin, Ahsoka I need you here; Obi wan go and make sure Satine is safe and Rex I want you in the training room with Master Secura. Dismissed" Erin finished, chucking him a lightsaber I had managed to get my hands on.

"Woah woah woah wait a minute. Clones would not do this?! This is an outrage and a disgrace. Your going to be killing your own men?!" Rex shouted outraged

"Rex please just follow my instructions alright? I know it's hard to believe but cameras don't lie. I am going to make sure that this does not happen. I'm going to round up troops to stand against the order alright cause I know that many will not agree with this. For now just go and train" Erin whisper shouted to Rex pulling him to a corner.

We waited for everyone to forward out leaving myself, Ahsoka and my sister in the war room.

"I want you two to get some rest, I sense that this is the beginning of something much larger than any star fleet, caked with so many mixed emotions" Erin said walking out with us before we split into two different directions.

Ahsoka and I walked down the halls and over the threshold into our quarters, taking my boots off and flopping down on the bed. Ahsoka kicked her boots off as well and crawled up beside. I looked at her abdomen and noticed that she was beginning to grow a noticeable bulge under her tank top.

"Snips, I think you're gonna need to get some new clothes soon." I laughed.

"Looks like I do, Skyguy" Soka said lovingly, placing my flesh hand onto her stomach before raising her head from my chest to embrace my lips. "Too bad that your buying" she smirked parting from me and slowly walking away towards the refresher.

**POV-Erin Cho Skywalker**

I made my way into the underworld of Couruscant, looking for someone. I steadily walked into a darkened alley way just as I sensed a presence, shrouded with light more than dark. Before I knew it I was jumped from behind and had little time to react, just missing a deadly swipe of crimson lightsabers.

"Ventress, I was wondering when I was going to see you again"

"Oh look, its another 'Skywalker spawn'. What do you want Jedi?" She hissed

"I want to make, a compromise" I explained

"Oh really?" Ventress laughed

"Yes, I'm offering you to come and train in the temple as you once did and come back to the light and in exchange I will wipe your criminal record clean."

"And what makes you think that I shall take you up on that offer?" She scoffed as I turned my back with my eyes closed

"Because I know you're afraid, you're afraid of Dooku and the Sith Lord because of what you know. You fear that your life is in danger and you want back in on the adrenaline rush of fighting. However, you know that the light is pure and that the Jedi is the right side to be on and plus a little revenge won't hurt."

"You've got yourself a deal, master Jedi." Ventress said before we jumped into the speeder and back towards the temple.

Each second that we edged closer to the Jedi Temple, I could sense all the darkness being lifted from the once dark filled soul, now as bright as day and stark bright. She was once again as pure and innocent as she use to be. The youngling we knew and loved. I smiled to myself before dropping down and out of the traffic and down to the Clone Barracks.

"Where are we going?" Ventress asked

"To the Clone Barracks. Something called Order 66 is to commence soon and I need to know what and if its possible get some men on our side." I finished before we both fell silent.

I momentarily looked over towards Ventress and saw a very concerning look on her face and she was muttering to herself jumbled words. 'It is too soon, my former master carrying out the plan without me? He must be stopped'

"Ventress, if you're withholding useful information from me you need to tell me. What is Order 66?"

"Order 66 is something that is programmed into the weak minded Clones so they cannot stop themselves from doing what must be done. The strong-willed may resist but will struggle." She huskily spoke, almost choking in her words.

"That still doesn't tell me anything." I said puzzled, nearing the Barracks.

"There's nothing much to tell, not here…"

"Do you have any ideas when this is suppose to take place?" I asked, trying to hide my panicked state.

"It was suppose to take place in 6-12months time but by progress I'm estimating a month or less. You need to get as many as possible on our side, now!"

"Agreed, I'm going to round up as many companies as possible, follow behind me but do not say anything."

I parked the speeder, nodding to the watch guard out the front. Myself and Ventress walked inside and made our way to the barracks; hoping to get all the companies on board and on our side.

'Right,' I thought to myself 'tread lightly and keep one step ahead. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'

**POV-Obi wan Kenobi**

I sat down with Satine in my Quarters at the Temple, holding her close to my heart. I'm so glad that I had her back and safe but that left me broken ad hollow on the inside. I could tell no one about what had had with Alesha, not even Anakin cause if I did she said that my life would become a living nightmare with an end.

5months of my baby's transformation complete and I still hadn't spent that much time with him. I'd missed most of the babies growth and the morning sickness started to kick in a tad earlier than expected but mother and child were still healthy. I was thankful for that much.

Emotional pain still racked my bones as I painfully remembered each day that I hadn't been there for Satine and how Alesha could've done such a thing, it sent cold shivers to the bone. I am broken, I feel like I have no where to go, although I seem happy, my emotions are screaming inside for help. I've also began to see visions of pain and suffering. I fear that my emotions are besting me and are winning the battle, yet I cannot bring myself to risk Satines and the unborn babies life. I have to keep it bottled up no matter how much it pains me. She's forever mine and mine forever, nothing more and nothing less.

"Obi? Are you alright?" Satine asked, startling me out of my self examination.

"Of course my dear, everything is fine" I forced a smile.

"Oh Obi, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. I love you so much and I bet this little fellow loves you just as much." She smiled back

"Hey Wilder, daddy's here and he loves you very much!" I exclaimed, having moved down and had my head lightly resting on Satines stomach.

I heard Satine gasp sharply and breathe suddenly as I felt a nudge against my cheek.

"I think he heard you" Satine laughed, caressing her stomach as I kissed it lightly.

I felt the heat increase when I kissed it as if Wilder had his small hand pressed against them. I chuckled, feeling all the sadness wash away, knowing that it'd return I still enjoyed being with my child. I heard the unmistakable sound of my comm link just as I began to relax, enjoying the presence of loved ones.

"This is General Kenobi" I sighed, answering it.

"Ouch! Don't sound so disappointed old man!" I heard Anakin laugh before I heard Satine yelled,

"Hey young man he's not that much older than you!"

"Ok ok I'm just saying." Anakin said defensively

"What do you want Anakin?" I finally asked

"Oh Erin wants you to meet with us in the room like now and hurry old man" Anakin laughed before cutting the link.

"Alright Satine I ought to go, I'll make it up to you later." I sighed again, putting my Jedi attire on.

My heart beat raced as I ran down hall after hall just to get to the room. I saw Erin had already unlocked the door and so I walked inside. I sensed something, different when I walked over the threshold, something pure and almost disturbing until it hit me. I saw Ventress conversing with Rex, yet her force signature was no longer dark and clouded but pure and light. Her eyes were no longer a steely blue but a crisp baby blue.

"Obi wan, how is my Aunt?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Korkie!" I almost yelled as he came through the door, giving him a hug. "She's fine and in perfect health. How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm feeling much better thanks for asking." He replied before turning to face Erin.

"Korkie!" She screamed and ran to him, I thought I'd lost you to that insidious being!"

"I missed you too, Erin." He said returning the hug. "If it hadn't been for you I fear that I may not be here right now."

"hey Obi wan," I heard Anakin call, pulling me over to the side. "Is there something wrong?" He asked

"Anakin, things right now are tough but you know I'll be fine." I replied.

"Ok then, you know where to find me right? It's just down the hall, left, right, rig-"

"That's enough of your games Anakin" I almost smiled covering his mouth with my hand.

"Let's get down to business!" Erin shouted as everyone took a seat. "I've received word from one of our spies is Separatist space about a fellow Jedi being a traitor amongst us. We must be vigilant and keep our minds clear as we must find who is betraying us. Our spies said that they have grown very powerful in the ways of the Dark Side and have become maybe even more powerful than I alone. This information is vital for the reuniting of the seven chosen. Are there any questions before I move on?"

"Erin, do you know if the Padawan O-Meir is safe?" Ahsoka said just above a whisper.

"Ahsoka, I'm sure he'll be fine. Isn't that right Anakin?" Erin replied

"He'll be fine. We all will be." Anakin reassured Ahsoka.

"I've been informed of another planet wide take over on Alderaan and our outpost down there had been unresponsive and the same tragic footage has been recorded. Again it said those key words, Order 66-" Erin continued before I interrupted

"What exactly is Order 66?" I asked, Erin motioning towards Ventress.

"It's an Order that's programmed directly into the weak minded of Clones so they cannot resist, the strong will struggle unless someone breaks it," Ventress explained, "it is was suppose to happen alot later with me as one of Dookus commanders but it appears as though he's found someone stronger to take my place beside him. From what I've heard attacks have already taken place meaning instead of being in 6-12months from now it is going to happen a lot sooner than anticipated. In exactly 66days since the original attacks complete mayhem will erupt."

"That leaves us little time…" I puzzled "that's still doesn't tell me much in what will happen."

"Obi wan, what will happen is the inevitable, it's the extinction of the Jedi Order…"

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the shortness of length of this chapter. I've been running out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas for when I put Order 66 in please feel free to leave a review. Reviews are much appreciated btw guys! And I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this series And can you believe its been a year since I got fan fiction?!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**_~Skywalker-Walking the Skies_**


End file.
